The Best Kind of Disaster
by Reader115
Summary: He wasn't about to waste this opportunity. This wasn't just dinner and a movie. This was dinner at a restaurant that Lance had once offhandedly mentioned wanting to try, and this was a movie at the brand new theater downtown with the plushy recliners. He secretly hoped Lance would scoot close and lean on him during the film.


He was ridiculously early.

He'd been over to Lance and Hunk's place a few times — often enough to know that their apartment was in the back of the building, so at least they couldn't see him puttering around on the sidewalk outside, avoiding puddles from the earlier rainstorm, while he waited for it to be a decent time to actually pick up his date.

His date. Lance.

His mouth twitched and he immediately fought down the smile trying to escape. There'd be time for smiling later. After the date went well. And especially if there was a kiss involved at any point…

It'd taken him a while to work up the courage to ask Lance on a date (a voice that sounded a lot like Adam had insisted that Keith ask _in person_ and not via text) during the last informal movie night up in Lance's and Hunk's apartment. Lance had blinked at him once in the middle of the kitchen before turning slightly pink and then nodding a response.

He wasn't about to waste this opportunity. This wasn't just dinner and a movie. This was dinner at a restaurant that Lance had once offhandedly mentioned wanting to try, and this was a movie at the brand new theater downtown with the plushy recliners. He secretly hoped Lance would scoot close and lean on him during the film.

He quit his pacing suddenly at the thought of Lance trying to cuddle with him. It'd be great, sure, but what if Lance didn't find Keith cuddly enough? What if the upper arm muscles Keith took pride in were actually super uncomfortable to lean on?

He pulled his phone from his pocket and shot Shiro a text.

 **To Old Timer** _:_

 _I'm skipping arm day from now on_

 **From Old Timer** :

 _Awesome. I'm winning all future arm wrestling matches_

 _I've seen your phone contact name for me_

 _Since I'm sooo old, I'll take any and all victories_

 **To Old Timer** :

 _I regret texting you_

 **From Old Timer:**

 _Aren't you on a date?_

 _It's rude to be texting during your date, Keith_

 _You were so excited about it too_

 _Focus on Lance_

 _Did you wear the pants I got you?_

Keith frowned at the nonstop buzzing from Shiro's rapid texts before shoving his phone back in his pocket. The pocket of the dumb pants Shiro had left on his bed. When Shiro heard where Keith was taking Lance for dinner, he forbade Keith from wearing his usual dark jeans. Something about a dress code and being shunned to a back table next to the bathrooms if he arrived dressed like a broody heathen.

The pants weren't… terrible. A light grey (at least they weren't khaki) that he'd paired with an actual button down and his black leather jacket. His hair was down, but he had a hair tie in his pocket, ready to be used at the first complaint from Lance about his hair.

Lance's doorman was beginning to give him strange looks, so Keith shoved his hands into his pockets and wandered closer to the edge of the sidewalk to wait out the final few minutes.

He gasped a few seconds later when a bus barreled past him and drenched his entire left leg with cold water. He glared at the bus and then glared at the lake's worth of rainwater in the street before he even dared glancing down towards his pants.

He huffed in disbelief at the way his left leg was stained a darker color than the right thanks to the water. There was not enough time to race back to his apartment and change, _and_ absolutely no way to hide this. Lance was going to tease him endlessly about it…

You know, his black jeans wouldn't turn on him like this.

He groaned internally and turned on his heel to head into Lance's building. He got a pitying look from a woman in the elevator (confirming that his soaked pant leg looked as terrible as he thought) and hesitated only a moment before knocking on Lance's door.

" _Grab that, Hunk_?" Lance's voice carried through the door and Keith chewed on his lower lip as it hit him again that it was actually _date night_ and he was about to spend the new few hours with all of Lance's attention focused solely on him. He didn't feel nervous though. Shiro was right, he was excited.

The door swung open a few seconds later and Hunk ushered him inside.

"He's not ready yet, I know you're surprised." Hunk swung his own jacket on as he spoke. "Hey, did you lose a fight with a water monster on your way here?"

"I wouldn't lose the fight," Keith muttered.

"Oh, so I should see the other guy?" Hunk asked with a laugh. "Lance, I'm leaving!" he called out.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked, curious even though he could feel the excitement build under his skin as he waited for Lance to appear.

"I'm headed to my parents." Hunk lifted a bag onto his shoulder. "Which means I won't be here when you guys get home later, but" — Hunk crossed his arms over his chest — "I still expect you to have him home by ten."

"Okay," Keith said with a small laugh. He stopped laughing when Hunk squinted suspiciously at him. " _O-kay_?" he said with a slightly more serious tone.

Hunk's familiar sunny grin appeared on his face and he clapped Keith on the shoulder, strong enough to knock Keith over a small step.

"I'm just kidding with you! _Sort of_." Hunk turned back towards where the bedrooms were located to call out, "Have fun, Lance!" Then he leaned in close to Keith with a deep frown to whisper. "He's really been looking forward to this."

Keith resisted the urge to gulp. "So have I," he quietly reassured their friend.

Hunk seemed to search his face for a moment before nodding, as if satisfied with what he'd found.

"Drive safe, Hunk!" Lance called out. "Text me when you get there."

Hunk swung open the apartment door again and turned to go, but he stopped inside the doorframe to swing a pointy finger from his eyes over to Keith and then back again.

"I got it," Keith huffed as he _helped_ shut the door behind Hunk.

"Keith, before you start complaining about me being late," Lance called out before he suddenly appeared out of his bedroom with a dramatic flourish, "I want you to know it's for a very _well dressed_ reason."

Keith stared at Lance's smile, sweeter than he was used to but just as bright as ever. Then his eyes were drawn to the down sweeping motion of Lance's arms in a blatant attempt to bring Keith's attention to his outfit.

"Whoa," Lance said, straightening from his obviously dramatic pose before dashing into another doorway in the apartment's small hallway. He returned a few seconds later with a towel which he quickly tossed to Keith. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight with a water monster on the way here," Keith quipped as he wrapped the towel around his leg and tried to soak up some of the water.

"I have… questions, but I think I'm going to let them go. I'm surprised Hunk didn't offer you a towel. He prides himself on being a good host."

"He was a little… distracted."

"Yeah, I guess. He's been looking forward to his trip. Do you need another pair of pants?"

"Nah," Keith said, eyeing the damage again.

The pants were still slightly darker where the water had hit, but the towel had helped. He shrugged and straightened before finally getting that chance to run his eyes down Lance's lean form in admiration. The white collar of Lance's own button down popped out from the neck of a blue sweater, both of which were partnered with a dark pair of trousers that looked like they might be new.

"Y-You look nice," Keith murmured, doing his best to get the words out once he realized he hadn't yet commented on the outfit Lance had been trying to show off a few moments ago.

"Thanks. Uh, you said dress up and this sweater has patches on the elbows." Lance's grin was infectious as he waved an elbow out towards Keith.

Keith shook his head with a laugh, and, feeling bold, stepped forward to tug at Lance's tie until he'd unknotted it and pulled it away from Lance's neck. Lance remained still and watched him with an amused expression.

"Not tie fancy," Keith murmured as he tossed the tie on a nearby chair. "But you can keep your patchy elbows. You ready?"

"Are you going to be okay? In the cold with your pants? You could borrow some of mine."

"I'll be fine, Lance."

Lance narrowed his eyes at him before a familiar smirk pulled at his lips. "Is it because mine would be too long on you? Is that why you don't want —"

"Let's go before we're late," Keith huffed as he nudged a laughing Lance towards the door.

* * *

"I should've kept the tie," Lance whispered as they stepped through the door of _Altea's_ and were greeted with warmth from a nearby fireplace that chased away the outside chill.

Keith had thought about taking Lance's hand on the walk here, but Lance had spent the walk telling Keith about an irritating new client he had at work, which meant that his hands had flown around as he spoke, which was entertaining, but made handholding impossible.

"Its not _that_ fancy," Keith murmured, hand on Lance's back as he guided him towards where the hostess stood waiting.

"I've always wanted to eat here," Lance whispered, almost to himself. He stopped suddenly, forcing Keith to stop as well, and then spun around to meet Keith's eyes. "Did you ask Hunk for restaurant suggestions?"

Keith glanced towards the hostess who was waiting for them before meeting Lance's eyes again. "You mentioned wanting to eat here once."

"It requires reservations."

"I made a reservation."

"And you got dressed up," Lance whispered as one of his hands reached up to tug on Keith's collar before dropping to curl his fingers into one of Keith's hands. That sweet smile from earlier was back and Keith felt himself warm at the sight. Lance was happy, and Keith was happy to be the reason Lance was happy.

They were seated at a table near the front windows (Shiro would later give the credit to the prime table spot to the pants he'd bought for Keith, while Keith would credit Lance's charming smile as they greeted the hostess). The table was covered in white linen and the lights were dimmed, allowing the fireplace to throw light around the room.

Seated, Keith could ignore his wet pants (and hope they'd be dry by the time they'd finished their meal) and he and Lance thanked the hostess and accepted their menus.

Keith had chosen what he would order when he'd first scanned the online menu back when he'd made the reservation, so he only spared the leather-bound menu in his hands a glance, and instead watched Lance's wide eyes as he flipped from one page to another.

"They have scallops," Lance whispered down to the menu before glancing up at Keith. "Do you already know what you want? Have you eaten here before?"

Keith shook his head. "No, but I saw that there's a parmesan-herb crusted chicken."

Lance's eyes widened again before they dipped back down to the menu. "This is going to be tough. Even the burgers look fancy."

"Yeah, not exactly the menu I'm used to either."

"Where do you usually like to eat?"

"Sometimes Shiro and I can talk Adam into cooking for us," Keith said with a wry grin. "But there's also a diner on the corner of our block. They serve breakfast all day," he leaned in a little over the table to add, "although they don't advertise that."

"We could've eaten there."

Keith nodded slowly and glanced back down at his menu, suddenly wondering if he should feel silly for bringing Lance to a place that required new pants and elbow patches.

"But I'm glad we're here," Lance continued, and when Keith glanced back up at him, he found Lance's eyes pinned to his own menu as he spoke. "Definitely memorable for a first date. Maybe we can hit up your diner next time, though?"

Lance's eyes finally lifted to meet Keith's again and Keith couldn't fight the small smile that pulled at his own lips. He nodded without saying anything and was rewarded with another smile from Lance.

Their waiter arrived and took their drink and food requests before hurrying away. Without his menu to hold, Keith suddenly wondered what he was supposed to do with his hands. Keep them on the table? Play with the candle holder? (It was currently holding a lit candle so the possibility of a fire incident was probably high if he messed with it). Did they go in his lap? Folded on the table? What did people usually do with their hands when they wanted to appear casual? He glanced around at nearby tables in an attempt to remember how to be a person.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lance asked, interrupting Keith's internal crisis and simultaneously adding to it as Keith wondered if the question was related to Keith's odd arm placement on the table.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me on a date?"

Keith sat up perfectly straight and his hands went to bunch together in his lap.

Lance's spine straightened in his seat as well and his mouth dropped open in surprise, almost as if that hadn't been the question he'd meant to ask. "I mean, I'm not complaining! Obviously, I said yes, right?" Lance's smile was sheepish but he glanced around in his seat as if to demonstrate that he was definitely present at this date. "I just, uh…Well, I know I teased you a lot when you joined our rec baseball team, but I was still happy when you started hanging out with the team outside of practice or games, or when you came over to my and Hunk's place for a party or movie night or whatever. But I wasn't sure you really noticed me, I guess?"

"How could I not notice you?"

Lance's mouth snapped shut and Keith did his best not to smile at the pure shock on Lance's face.

"I noticed you _before_ you started teasing me about my hair or my batting gloves —"

"They're fingerless," Lance couldn't help whispering with a familiar smirk.

"You're insufferable sometimes," Keith responded, the teasing clear in his tone. "But you're also an amazing pitcher. And you cheer everyone up when we're down on runs or if the weather is crappy. And you're — handsome. And I like listening to you talk."

Lance was now an adequate red color across from him. Keith let his fingers trail over his silverware as he waited for everything he said to sink in.

"You really think all that?" Lance finally asked.

Keith nodded.

Lance cleared his throat and leaned his elbows on the table before flashing his smile at Keith. "Well, you really shouldn't say that you like listening to me talk. I won't shut up all night."

Keith shrugged. "That's okay with me."

"You've told me to shut up more than once!"

"When I'm up to bat and you start heckling me! Do you forget that we're on the same team?"

Lance chuckled and shook his head. "I'm very happy we're on the same team."

Keith squinted at him for a moment, sure that there was an innuendo in that comment.

"Plus, maybe I'm just trying to distract myself from how good you look in your uniform."

Keith felt himself flush for the first time that night, and was saved by the waiter appearing with their drinks and Keith's meal.

"Yours will be right out," the waiter said to Lance before dashing away again.

Lance didn't seem put out by his missing food, too busy grinning widely at Keith's red-tinted face. He leaned back comfortably in his seat and took a slow sip of his drink.

Keith turned his attention to his food, which smelled delicious. He adjusted his plate and looked around the room for signs of their waiter returning with Lance's food. His attention was drawn back to Lance when he felt Lance's foot nudge his own under the table.

"Go ahead and eat."

"I can wait."

The sweet smile on Lance's face confirmed for him that it was the correct response.

He looked for the waiter again, and when he wasn't saved once again by his return, decided it was time to try to steer their conversation away from the current topic.

"You went to visit _your_ parents recently, right?"

Lance's entire face lit up as he leaned on the table again. "Yeah, it was great. Little family reunion. My brother brought his kids and we took them to the annual hatching festival."

"Which is?"

"There's a local alligator farm that lets people help baby gators hatch from their eggs. Like, you wear gloves and actually hold an egg and help the little guys out."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it runs for about a two week period of time every year. Oh! The gator in the egg my brother was holding jumped right out! My brother actually squeaked! I'm so upset that my hands were busy with my own egg and I didn't get it on video."

"No squeaking from you?" Keith teased.

"No, I had a slow poke, had to practically drag him out. But either way, they grunt and chirp once they hatch. Some of the cutest little things you've ever seen or heard."

"It sounds fun," Keith said. He sat and happily listened as Lance told a few other stories about his niece and nephew before Lance paused to shoot a worried glance at Keith's food.

"Seriously, dude, your food's getting cold. You should eat."

"Actually," Keith said as he began to stand, "hold on, I'll be right back."

He headed in the direction of the kitchen, but didn't make it all the way there before he ran into their waiter again. He was once again assured that Lance's food was on its way, so he retreated back to their table.

"Do you want some of mine while we wait?" Keith offered.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait on my scallops."

Keith eyed his own meal, it looked a whole lot less appetizing when Lance didn't have any food. He did his best to subtly pull his phone and check the time, before glancing around for their waiter again. Finally, he spotted him headed towards their table and carrying a plate of food.

" _Yeeess_ ," Lance said excitedly as he pulled his silverware from his napkin. "I'm starving."

"I offered you some of mine," Keith reminded him with a grin as he finally pulled his own silverware.

"Yes, and it was super chivalrous, especially because I've seen how many slices of pizza you can down at one time, but I wanted…"

Keith looked up when Lance's voice trailed off. His plate was in front of him, and the waiter was asking if he could get them anything else. It took Keith a moment to realize why Lance looked torn between saying something and keeping quiet.

"You brought him what _I_ ordered," Keith said to the waiter, waving a hand between their two identical plates. That was definitely chicken, and not scallops, on Lance's plate.

"Its fine," Lance said, waving his hands to the slightly panicked waiter. "I can just eat this."

"You wanted scallops."

"I'll see what I can do," the waiter said quickly, scooping up the plate from in front Lance and scurrying away before Lance could protest again.

Keith scowled as the food was taken away before he tried to scoot his plate across the table to Lance.

"I bet he'll be right back out here with my food," Lance said, shoving Keith's plate back towards him.

He was not right back out with Lance's food.

Almost ten more minutes passed before they even spotted him again, across the restaurant… bringing food to another table.

Keith pulled his phone again to check the time.

"You have another date lined up after this?"

"No," Keith said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he realized Lance was teasing him. "I, uh, I already bought the tickets for our movie, and it starts kind of soon."

"Oh shit," Lance said with wide eyes as the waiter finally returned to reassure them that Lance's food would be out soon. "Actually," Lance interrupted, "can you just bring it in a to-go box now?"

"And bring the check?" Keith added.

The waiter stared at them for a moment. "Oh, this will be gratis. We're very sorry for the inconvenience. I'll be sure to box up both of your meals."

"Thank you," Lance said at the same moment that Keith heard Lance's poor stomach growl from across the table.

"I'm so sorry, Lance," Keith said when they were back outside on the sidewalk. "I promise to buy you all the popcorn at the movie."

"And I will eat _all the popcorn_ ," Lance said with a laugh as he looped both of his arms around one of Keith's, a move that distracted Keith from his apology as he let his other hand drop to squeeze over Lance's hands.

Thankfully, the walk to the theater was short, and as their tickets were scanned from Keith's phone, he watched as Lance took in the shiny new theater with a wide grin before he pulled Keith over to the concession stand.

"Let me buy the snacks?" Lance asked as they moved along in the line.

"No way. These snacks just became your dinner and I'm covering them."

Lance laughed again and Keith smiled down at his shoes at the sound.

"Fine, but I'm paying next time," Lance insisted.

"Only if it's as healthy as the dinner you're about to have," Keith deadpanned.

Lance slung an arm around Keith's shoulders and tugged him closer. "I like funny Keith," he murmured into Keith's hair.

"You'd be the first." Keith ducked his head as he spoke but he also leaned into Lance's side.

"I think you just have to be a special kind of brilliant to catch your humor."

"I'll be sure to tell Shiro and Adam you said they're not smart enough to understand my jokes."

"Whoa, whoa. Don't you dare! They could both break me in half like a toothpick."

Keith let his own arm wrap around Lance's waist before saying, "I wouldn't let them."

Lance's sweet smile returned as Keith finally met his eyes again. Keith wondered why he'd taken so damn long to ask Lance out on this date.

"Fine, but you're still not allowed to tell them I said that! I'm supposed to be making a good impression on them."

"You've known them longer than me," Keith said with a small laugh. "They were already on the team with you when I joined."

"They're the reason you joined, right?"

"Yeah, Shiro said he never saw me anymore with my new work schedule."

"So, they're important to you, which means I have to make a good impression."

"They're the biggest dorks, it really doesn't take much."

"Not the point." Lance released him as they reached the counter, so Keith did the same as he listened to Lance order.

They carried their drinks, popcorn, and enough candy to give any dentist nightmares to their theater and quickly picked out two seats.

"This is amazing," Lance sighed as he reclined his seat as far back as it would go. "It's probably not safe to eat this way, but I'm seriously considering it."

"I'll be sure to bring you a funnel next time," Keith quipped.

Lance quickly righted his seat and before Keith even realized what was happening, Lance leaned over and kissed Keith's cheek.

"Funny Keith," Lance whispered as he focused on sorting his popcorn and candy in his lap and _did not focus_ on the way Keith's eyes were pinned on him.

Keith opened his mouth to ask if all jokes would receive kisses, but snapped his mouth shut when someone plopped down in a seat on the other side of Lance.

"Oh man, I really wanted to see this one but Nyma bailed on me," Rolo complained as he dropped his drink into the holder. "I'm glad I spotted you guys, now I don't have to sit alone."

"Oh, um," Lance twisted towards their teammate and began to shake his head.

"Here, hold this for me for a sec." Rolo shoved his bag of twizzlers into Lance's hands, knocking Lance's popcorn out of his lap to spill across the sticky floor. Rolo pulled off his jacket and flung it across the back of his seat and then took his candy back from Lance.

Keith grabbed Lance's bucket, there was still a decent amount left in the container, but he still caught Lance staring forlornly at the spilt popcorn.

"Here, Lance," Keith whispered as he poured popcorn from his own bucket into Lance's.

"I can tell him to go," Lance whispered back as the lights dimmed.

Keith glanced over at their teammate and found him already reclined with his feet up as he bit off a large bite of twizzler. He scowled at Rolo in the darkness, but shook his head in response to Lance's offer. Rolo wasn't a bad guy, and Keith knew Lance would feel bad sending him off to sit by himself.

However, he kicked himself through the entire movie for that poor life choice as Rolo repeatedly leaned over to talk to Lance, while also snatching handfuls of Lance's popcorn.

Keith resisted the urge to growl.

They at least go to recline their seats, but the possibility for cuddling had disappeared. And with both of them busy eating their _dinner_ , their hands were even too busy to find each other.

Keith reminded himself to just be happy to have Lance here next to him. He could glance over at Lance as often as he wanted. He enjoyed seeing the light from the wide screen reflect off Lance's blue eyes, making them appear even brighter. And every time Lance caught him peeking at him, he was treated to that sweet smile again.

And, thankfully, when the movie was over, and Rolo tried to drag them off to ' _A raging party, you guys have to come_!' Lance had waved him off and told Rolo they already had plans. They watched Rolo meander down the sidewalk and then Lance turned his full attention back to Keith.

"You ready for dessert?" Keith asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just ate my body weight in popcorn and junior mints," Lance laughed. "Is dessert a dose of pepto bismol?"

Keith hummed to himself as he realized his own stomach was going to protest any further sugar. When he'd planned this date, he hadn't counted on them filling up on junk at the theater.

"Yeah, I guess dessert isn't a great idea," he admitted.

"Hey," Lance said as he looped his fingers in with Keith's, "something else to do next time, right?"

Keith squeezed Lance's fingers in thanks and nodded.

"You okay with walking home the long way?"

"Definitely," Lance nodded.

Keith tugged on Lance's hand at a few of the crosswalks to turn them down different streets, and each time Lance just laughed and went along with him. It wasn't until the water came into view that realization dawned on Lance's face.

"Mr. Kogane, did you bring me down here to walk along the harbor?"

Keith grinned at Lance, because teasing or not, Lance was clearly pleased. The harbor, with its cobblestone path and charming lamp posts, was a popular place no matter the hour, and Keith had sort of pictured walking here with Lance in the past. The city had already begun to hang holiday lights along the path and Lance commented on each and every one, buoyed to keep talking when Keith smiled and leaned into him.

Lance paused when they came upon a street band and before Keith knew it, Lance released his hand and jumped in with a small group who were dancing along with the music. He spun around and curled a finger towards Keith to try to get him to join in, although Keith knew Lance wasn't at all surprised when Keith crossed his arms and shook his head in response.

Although Keith did jump in a moment later when one of the other dancers bumped into Lance and sent him sideways. He caught Lance while Lance simultaneously grabbed hold of Keith's forearms before he hit the ground.

"Damn, there's those impressive reflexes of yours," Lance chuckled. "My hero."

Keith lifted Lance back to his feet and flushed when he heard the murmur of appreciation from Lance as Lance's hands glided from his forearms up over his biceps before wrapping his arms around Keith's shoulders.

 _Hmm. Maybe he wouldn't be skipping arm day after all._

But then Lance hopped on one foot once when he should've been standing on his own and Keith focused his attention down towards Lance's feet — where he found Lance holding one foot off the ground —before meeting Lance's face, eyebrows raised in question.

"I, uh, I think I twisted my ankle a bit," Lance admitted with a small grimace.

"Oh my god."

"I mean, I don't think it's too bad."

" _Oh my god_ ," Keith repeated and let his forehead fall to rest against Lance's shoulder, even while he wrapped an arm around Lance's back to help keep him standing.

"Keith?"

"The cobblestones were supposed to add to the — to the…."

"Romantic aesthetic?" Lance offered with a grin that Keith currently couldn't see.

"Yes!" Keith lifted his head again. "But instead they attacked your ankle!"

"I mean, it's not their fault I was dancing. Or that someone bumped me."

"Of course you were dancing, Lance. You hear music and it's like you can't help it. I've even seen you dance out on the mound between pitches. It's not your fault that you were dancing."

Lance's sweet smile was back but Keith was shaking his head again, too distracted to notice as his lip jutted out in a pout.

"I'm really sorry this date has been such a disaster, Lance."

Lance hopped closer until his chest pressed into Keith's chest and his arms were wrapped tight around Keith's shoulders. "Disaster?"

"My outfit was half ruined before the date even began, the restaurant failed to _feed_ you, Rolo crashed our movie _and_ ate your popcorn, and now you've broken an ankle on this dumb, uneven ground."

Lance laughed for a quick second before he leaned in without warning and pressed his lips to Keith's. Keith's eyes fluttered closed automatically and he immediately forgot what he'd wanted to say next.

"Your outfit wasn't ruined," Lance murmured before kissing Keith again. "In fact, you looked really hot. Still do." Another kiss that Lance hummed into. "I was in awe that you brought me to a restaurant you knew I wanted to try." Now Keith hummed into the kiss, maybe in thanks to Lance, but mainly because Lance's mouth moved perfectly against his own. "I'm hiding a pair of smelly socks in Rolo's bag at the next game to get back at him for eating half my dinner." Keith urged himself not to smile through the next kiss so that he could properly kiss Lance in return. "My ankle is not _broken_ , and I'm not about to complain about having your arms wrapped around me as you help me walk home."

"So you had okay time?" Keith ventured to ask even as his date continued to kiss him between every word.

"You planned an amazing date and I've loved every second of it."

" _Every_ second?" Keith asked, even though he could tell by that newly familiar sweet smile that Lance meant it.

"Night out with you? Of course I loved every second." He brushed Keith's hair out of his face as the wind blew it around. "Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you," he teased.

"Yeah, I can hardly notice the shock on your face," Keith said dryly.

Lance leaned in to capture his mouth again. "Funny, funny Keith," he whispered before kissing him again.

"Okay." Keith's shoulders dropped in relief. "Okay. Let's get you home. Get your ankle up and some ice — _oh my god_ ," he groaned suddenly.

Lance's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Hunk basically gave me a shovel talk earlier and I'm bringing you back _injured_!"

"He did _what_?" Lance laughed.

"Past your curfew and injured!" Keith adjusted his hold on Lance so he could turn them and begin the walk back to Lance's apartment. "Let's just get back and get ice on it. Hopefully it'll be better before he gets home on Sunday."

" _Curfew_?" Lance continued to laugh as he hopped along with Keith's somewhat fast pace. "Hey, when we get back to my place, we can heat up the leftovers and…"

Keith glanced at Lance when his voice trailed off and then glanced at both of their hands.

Their empty hands.

"We left the to-go boxes at the restaurant, didn't we?"

Lance laughed until tears streamed down his face. Keith couldn't help but join in.


End file.
